KHR: A crazy turn of events
by OnyxLenoraTraise
Summary: Hibari is in a dilemma that he can't seem to get out of...with the help of some unlikely friends inluding Reborn he discovers that he may not be as heartless as he claimed to be... introduction of OC...enjoy!
1. Relocation

**HELLOO EVERYONE, I'M BACK AFTER A VEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYY LONG ABSCENCE. LIFE HAD ALOT OF COMPLICATIONS AND WORK WAS A BITCH FOR A POINT IN TIME, NOT TO MENTION I HAD NO ACCESS REALLY TO THE WORLD WIDE WEB, BUT I'M HAPPY TO BE BACCK.**

**HERE IS A NEW STORY. **

**THE FIRST TIME I CAME ACROSS HITMAN REBORN I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT INSTANTLY AND WHEN HIBARI CAME INTO FOCUS I FAINTED. I SO LOVE HIS NO NONSCENCE PERSONALITY...HECK I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! SO MY BRAIN WORKED UP THIS LITTLE STORY. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITIING IT... XD.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn only Safuren.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ever wonder what it would be like to go on an adventure? Do you believe in fate? I never had and really such thoughts never crossed my mind. However, just to get away from the life I'm living isn't such a bad idea. Ever since that horrible night things haven't been all it's cracked up to be, nothings easy knowing that your own family looks down on you or sickened to even have you around; that you're being shipped from foster home to foster home, its terrible to think about, especially when suffering night after night of nightmares and lack of sleep. Here I am again being transferred to another foster home and it's in Japan. Oh noodles Japan, unfrocking believable. The situation doesn't really bother me the way it used to, I've gotten so accustomed to moving over the years that it's become second nature to me, my overseer on the other hand wants to get me off her hands. Her and me both, the sooner that happens the happier we'll both be. Its not that we hate each other, its just that its been frustrating for both of us.

"I want you to, be on your best behavior when you get there" I heard the voice of my welfare officer, gosh she gets on my nerves sometimes

"cause you're starting school first thing tomorrow." My head turned when she said that

"already? Wow you don't waste anytime,"I said, trying to hide my excitment

"you're right I don't; now I have some not so good news." Oh no what now?

"Unfortunately the family you were assigned with decided to change their mind and failed to contact me until after we arrived here"

what, they can't be serious! Now I'll have to be sent back, great just when I thought I finally got a family to stick with they ditch me, just like the others. Typical adults, senseless morons,

"and it's a hassle for me to send you back the Americas so I've decided to let you live on your own" wait, what, is she serious? Did she just say that? Okay now things seems not so gloomy on my part, now I know see why she said no good news, it wasn't good for her, I on the other hand was thrilled and couldn't help but smile.

This she saw "now young lady it's only temporary and don't even think that there is no adult supervision, I will personally be checking on you daily and if time permits me, I'll see you everyday after school."

What a kill joy, and here I thought I might actually get rid of her. Well on the bright side I'm starting a new school; Lord let it be the last, cause I don't want to move again. Ever since the flight I've been getting this weird feeling like I'm in for something big and dangerous, hope that is not the case or else I would have to move again. I really wonder what my new school would be like and the type of students they have there. All I know is that staying 'out of trouble' as much as possible is a priority.

"What's the name of the school anyways?" I asked welfare menace

"Namimori High School." Namimori sounds interesting, now I'm eager to attend. I think I might be in for an adventure.

"Also as a bonus your new living accommodations are convenient for you, for it takes only twenty minutes to reach the school by foot."

"Well that is convenient, so question, if I'm to live on my own where are you staying?"

"Was wondering when you'd get around asking me that, I'll be staying at the agency that we have sent up in Japan, it's a far distance from where you are, and although I don't like the distance I just have to accept it" dam straight

"besides I trust you, plus between us two, I think being on your own for a bit is a good thing, the idea of you being shoved into the arms of one family to another isn't what you need right now, so I decided to cut you some slack."

Okay her confession was awkward, we're not very close, bickering is the only time we communicate on the same level, but, the way she said it had some bit of emotion like she knows what I'm going through?

It was strange but something was tugging at my brain "hold on, another question, how is it that the agency agreed to this? I highly doubt they did,"

I asked giving her a skeptical look, she pouted "let's just say I got connections and did a lot of negations, now quit pestering me and be grateful for once before I rethink my decision."

Silence engulfed the rest of the trip. So deep in thought I didn't notice that the car came to a halt

"come on squint, out the car we're here," snapping out of my thoughts and slipping out the car, I followed her down a passage way until we stopped at a small gate,

"here we are." Opening the gate, I couldn't help but stare at the house, it sure as heck wasn't what I expected, I honestly pictured her shoving me in a very small, cramped room but no I'm actually staring at an gorgeous medium sized house, with the nicest surroundings I've seen in a long time and it's a two story building,

"you mean to tell me, I'll be living here?" welfare menace sure was startled by my reaction

"ah yeah, this is where you'll be staying, got a problem or do you prefer something smaller, lets see like a cell?" I cringed at her clipped tone, no way; this place was way better that what I thought

"why would you think I wanted something smaller?" I asked nonchalantly, she rolled her eyes behind her glasses

"gee I don't know, maybe it's the way you put off your last statement," gosh her skeptical tone was annoying

"okay, I'm sorry, the place is great, better than I expected, thanks."

"Glad we made that clear, now let's get you settled." The rest of the day passed by in a blur, by nightfall I was completely settled and welfare menace was preparing to leave,

"now, you have my number, call me if you need anything, please be on time for school in the morning and head straight to the principals office so he can assess you and give you your class schedule, stay out of trouble that means absolutely no fighting, none, you hear me squirt?"

I crossed my arms "I can't promise anything W.M, if they trouble me and can't listen to reason they're will be a beat down."

"No there will be no such thing, if anyone gives you trouble go straight to the principal, stay out of trouble, it's for your own good." She ordered, I just stayed silent, she should learn by now that no place I go I ever stay out of trouble, I mean I don't go causing any but people always feel the need to start a story,

"I'll try, that's all I can say." She observed me for a while

"fine."

She handed me the keys to the house before she entered into her car "one more thing, please be careful, I know you're capable of looking out for yourself but just be cautious, okay?"

"Don't worry W.M I'll be fine." Letting out a long sigh she activated her ride "fine, I'll check on you tomorrow, later."

With that she was gone. I stood in the passageway for a few moments, I couldn't believe I was on my own, it was exciting yet scary. Looking down at my watch I realized it was still early, 5:00pm in fact and surely I didn't want to go back to the house just yet, so I decided to check out my new environment. W.M said that there was a supermarket close by, plus a park and a few stores in the area, guess I'll go check it out. Plugging my earphones and throwing on my hoodie I made my way down the street, making sure to mark my route, didn't want to get lost. The more I walked and observed the more I started to like where I was living, it was quiet yet lively, colorful stores, people of all shapes, sizes and colors traversed along the pavement, the street lights giving off a nice glow, it was amazing. By seven I had my eye fill and even located the school, it sure was big, wonder what it looks like from the inside, well I have to wait until tomorrow. Now sitting on a park bench, enjoying the silence was comforting, I never thought I would end up in a place like this, most definitely have to personally thank W.M later on.

* * *

Now there is one thing I can't stand, disturbance of the peace, here I am enjoying the tranquility of the late afternoon and someone disturbes it by screaming and cursing

"Leave me alone you perverts"

Okay not that caught my attention, opening my eyes I spotted a young girl and a few brutes advancing towards her.

"Come on sweet thing, play with us, we won't hurt you much." I sprang up from the bench and quickly but quietly made my way over to the scenario and positioned myself behind a nearby tree,

"let me alone, I'm warning you." I heard the girl say,the men laughed, it was evil and hollow.

The next thing I knew she was on the ground, panting, one of them had struck her, oh hell no, forget what W.M said about fighting these bastards will pay. Moving from my hiding position I ran to one of the crooks and sent him sailing across the park, the others all turned to face me, the leader hovering over the unknown girl

"who the hell are you? Knocking out one of my guys, you're dead."

Another one of them advanced towards me, before he could strike I punched him sending him into a state of unconsciousness

"two down, two to go, whose next?" I heard myself say.

I saw the leader and another guy stood together, looks like they both were planning to ambush me

"you're a girl!" I heard the leader shout,

I rolled my eyes "no shit Sherlock,"

"bitch, lets get her."

They ran, charging headstrong, another thing I hate is being called a derogative name and bitch was on that list of derogative names, yep he will pay. Pulling out a coin and flipping it into the air, their gaze followed it, before they could register what happened they were both on the ground,

"bastards, next time I won't be so lenient, picking on a harmless girl, disgraceful." I quickly walked over to the girl who never moved from her position, she was watching the fight with interest and didn't seemed a bit traumatized.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" she asked,

"I took self defense classes, its nothing big, are you okay?"

she shook her head and stood up, dusting herself off

"Yes Haru is fine, Haru is grateful for your help." I was stunned, she was threatened and acted like nothing happened and did she just speak in third person? Very interesting,

"It's the least I could do, well my moment of quiet is spoilt, its best I head home, and do you need me to follow you? I won't mind."

She just smiled "its okay Haru doesn't live too far from here. Haru will be fine, thanks again."

"No problem, take care." With that she was gone, wow she didn't ever ask me who I was, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haru almost forget," I turned to see her running back

"I didn't get your name, I'm Haru."

I laughed lightly letting down my hood that was up the entire time

"My name is Safuren Traise, pleasure to meet you Haru."

Well talk about first impressions, after we officially introduced ourselves we stared chatting away, Haru was a nice girl, a bit weird but nice.

"Haru can't believe it, you live not too far from Haru, Haru is just a corner away." We both smiled

"I'm glad I made a friend in the neighborhood, oh do you go to Namimori High, I'm attending there starting from tomorrow."

"No Haru attends an all girls school but it's not too far from your school, we can walk together in the morning."

Today was just full of surprises "that would be great, well good night Haru, see you tomorrow,"

"night Safuren."

With that we parted ways; I made sure, however, that she met her corner before I turned into my walkway. it was a joy knowing that the day ended with something unexpected and I hope something else comes my way.

* * *

Plz review... **HEALTHY AND POSITIVE_**Comments, Critiques and Advice are always welcome.

**Thank You!**


	2. Encounter

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the long update, had exams to study for and over exhausted but I'm still alive. Thank you all for the reviews, even though few, they are still appreciated.**

**A note: concerning the first chapter, I've re-edited due to readers have difficulty in understanding the dialogue. Again I apologize for that, never my intention, but somehow due to my efforts it not the edited version is not being viewed, I really don't know whats wrong. Anyways I'll try to get that fixed soon, if not I'll just re-post. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy XD and as ever Health...Clean...positive reviews.**

* * *

**Unfortunately I do not own Hitman Reborn only Safuren**

* * *

**Chapter two**

The beams of the morning sun peeped through the almost closed curtains, shedding light in the once dark room. Pieces of paper were scattered all along the shelf and across the table, it looked as if a tornado uprooted the neatness of the room as if it were ever neat. A small thump on the door was heard, loud enough to wake the room's occupant. Under the protection of the blanket, came a sound of discomfort and protest, the thumping got louder, whoever was under the blanket groaned in irritation and flung the material from off them,

**"Okay mom I'm up already." Said the child in irritation, **

**"good, now get ready for school and come down for breakfast, and don't you dare go back to sleep."**

**Came a reply from behind the door, before the sound of fading footsteps were heard heading down the flight of stairs. **

**"You're so lazy, if you don't get moving now you'll be late for school," **

**a voice said from the window, turning their head, they stared at the figure by the window, standing tall and proud in a black suit and hat was none other that the famous mafia trainer Reborn**

**"you know Reborn I don't really feel like going to school today, not after what happened yesterday." **

**Reborn hopped down from the window and landed on the small table in front of the downcast lad, **

**"whatever happened yesterday was your own fault, if only you had listened to me then none of this would have happened, if you weren't such a coward then you would be better off. Now quit whining like a little school girl and get ready for school or else I'll shoot you."**

**With that he hopped down the table and headed for the bedroom door **

**"something interesting happened that I'm contemplating whether to tell you or not but I think I'll put it on hold for a while until things sort themselves out, now get ready, I'll be in the kitchen enjoying your breakfast." **

**The child scrambled from the bed, just as Reborn was opening the door **

**"don't touch my breakfast, I'll get ready, dam if you keep eating my food I'll die from starvation," Reborn tilted his hat **

**"you have only yourself to blame for that,"**

**and with that he was out the door. Letting out a sigh, the child dragged themselves to the bathroom, bolting the door after entry; it seems that the bath was the only part in the house where privacy was respected. Staring at the reflection in the mirror was a young boy with messy brown hair, his eyes were of the same color and shimmered against the glass, a smirk rested on his features as he let out of sigh. **

**"I really wish I could just stay home today," he said as he grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom shelf. **

**After the early morning routine and finally fully dressed for school, he headed downstairs to eat his breakfast and he prayed under his breath that Reborn didn't eat it. To his utter disappointment Reborn did eat it for there left on the table stood only his empty bowl and used chopsticks, his mother laughed nervously**

**"sorry Tsuna, I tried to stop Reborn but he refused to listen, he said that you need to be faster when the morning comes."**

**Reborn was no where in sight, which meant that he must be off causing mischief, lucky for him his mother had prepared extra breakfast. Tsuna quickly ate, gathered his things, bid his mother farewell and ran out the door. It was still fairly early so Tsuna decided to walk slowly to school; he was in no big hurry, after yesterday's incident he didn't think he could show his face in public but with a tutor like Reborn absence from school was not tolerated. **

**"What will she think of me now? I know she wouldn't want to see me after what I did."**

**Who Tsuna was referring to was none other than his crush Kyoko. Apparently Reborn dared Tsuna to confess to Kyoko and when he chickened out, Reborn shot him with a dying will bullet. Tsuna confessed but in the process reeked havoc and upon catching up with Kyoko whom had left with Hana to go home, grabbed hold of her upper arms to get her undivided attention, traumatizing the poor girl. By the time the dying will's power died down, Tsuna was confronted by an angry Hana who cursed him to kingdom come and Kyoko who started crying, realizing what happened he tried to apologize but Kyoko ran off, Hana hot on her trail. So standing in the middle of the street completely half naked, totally embarrassed was none other than no-good Tsuna as everyone calls him, cursing himself for making Kyoko cry and for letting Reborn rope him into the entire fiasco. Tsuna was deep in thought; trying to find a way to apologize to Kyoko that he didn't notice the two people running in front of him**

**"Juidamine," came a call, **

**Tsuna snapped out of demeanor and came face to face with one of his closest friends, Gokeruda a silver haired teen who had a knack for cigarettes, the other was a dark haired boy named Yamamoto,**

**"hey are you alright Tsuna? You seemed lost,"Yamamoto asked full of concern**

**, Tsuna knew that they had no knowledge of what took place yesterday but best to tell them now than when they reached to school, he knew by now that Hana had already opened her big mouth and informed the entire school about what happened. **

**"Something happened yesterday and it has me worried."**

**Gokeruda was at full alert when he heard that **

**"tenth did someone trouble you, cause if they did I'll blow them into nothing," he said with full venom in his mouth,**

**Tsuna shook his head and started walking ahead of them, both Gokeruda and Yamamoto knew that whatever took place had to be only one thing: Kyoko: they followed behind him **

**"yesterday Reborn dared me to confess to Kyoko and I told him I couldn't so he shot me with a dying will bullet. I ended up hurting her and her feelings, I made her cry, I've tried to apologize but she ran away and Hana was with her, she saw the entire thing. I have no idea what to do, no doubt that Hana has already told the entire school by now and that Kyoko may very well never speak to me ever again." **

**They listened in silence and couldn't offer words of comfort, when it came to the topic of Kyoko and Tsuna it was always a complicated story, they had discussed it amongst themselves one afternoon and thought it best if Tsuna just got over her for his own good. **

**"I'm sure everything will be fine Tsuna, don't worry,"**

**Yamamoto said trying to reassure him, Gokeruda agreed and patted Tsuna on the shoulder "Juidamine, don't worry too much, we'll help you as much as we can. Now come on we need to hurry, I have no intentions of reaching late and having to see Hibari's face."**

**Tsuna paled, if there was one person you don't want to mess with was the president of the school's disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya. They ran the entire way until they arrived at the school gates. The first thing Tsuna noticed was the fact that no one paid him any attention, they were too busy talking to their friends, it was like how it was every morning, even when walking through the halls to his locker everything was normal, no one came up to him to beat him up, or yell at him, absolutely nothing. Inserting his locker code he took out his math text and headed to class. 'I wonder if Reborn did anything.' He entered the classroom and his gaze immediately landed on Kyoko who was seated speaking with Hana, as if feeling his gaze on her she lifted her head to look at him then turning her attention back to Hana who didn't even acknowledge his presence, Tsuna groaned to himself 'today is going to be a long day' he thought as he made his way to his seat. The bell for first period rang and the remaining students scattered in their seats just as their home teacher came walking through the door arms stacked with paper and text books. Everyone stood, giving their sensei all attention and respect **

**"you may have your seats class, and be quiet as I sign the register."**

**The students listened for their names and answered when called staying as quiet as they could. After the register was marked, the teacher cleared his throat **

**"well class I have an announcement to make, it seems we have a new student joining us today,"**

**murmurs and mumbling could be heard all over the class, many wanted to know whether it was a boy or girl, if their were cute or handsome, clearing his throat again to get the attention of his students, their heads turned as the class door slid opened revealing a girl who walked in and handed the teacher a piece of paper. The whole class was silent as they watched her; she was tall but not too tall, with long dark blue hair and orange eyes. She was chocolate in complexion and had a neutral expression on her face **

**"can you please introduce yourself to the class miss,"**

**she turned facing the class, her expression never changing**

**"Good morning everyone, my name is Safuren Traise, pleasure to meet you." **

**The class continued to talk amongst themselves, **

**"Ms. Traise you can take the window seat next to Tsuna over there," he said pointing, **

**"Thank you sensei" **

**she said as she walked to her seat, all eyes followed her, everyone was curious to know who she was and were eager to ask her questions. The voice of their teacher brought them back to reality **

**"alright class today we are having a math quiz, so put away all books so we can begin,"**

**they all groaned, great just what they needed, another math quiz. Tsuna especially was unhappy, for tests were not his thing, today really wasn't his day.**

****

The laughter and idle chattering of students filled the hallway during the rest period; gangs of girls would form a crowd filling each other with the latest gossip from annoying teachers to cute boys. Boys spoke of clubs, sports and the usual topic, girls. Times likes this, the teachers would all get together and discuss amongst each other how their classes went, talk about the best and worst students, strategies in dealing with them, and so forth. Sitting staring out the window in classroom 1-B was the new girl Safuren, she had absolutely no knowledge of where to wonder off or who anyone was in the class and she knew to herself that she was feeling too lazy to actually get up and form a conversation, so the best thing to do was to sit and not utter a word. 'I know I would normally be eccentric when it comes to school but honestly first days are always a bust' thinking matter-of-factly and after a few moments of agonizing self-conflict, she rose from her seat and headed for the door evading any passing person and ignoring the trailing eyes for her now fellow classmates. Slipping through the door and walking down the halls, Safuren noticed that she was being stared at; this didn't surprise her one bit. Her unusual hair color and eyes were enough to make anyone stare, and that was something she always like knowing that she was different and not like everyone else. 'To hell with their staring' she said to herself as she confidently walked down the hall, letting her legs take her to wherever. Safuren kept wandering aimlessly throughout the halls of the school, paying no attention to anyone and little to her environment when she bumped into something solid, then stumbling backwards. She felt a strong hand gripping her shoulders that prevented her from falling on the floor, 

**"well I never expected such a pretty thing to fall into my clutches, did you guys?"**

**Safuren's eyes shot open and same face to face with a boy she had never seen before **

***like dah Safuren you're new, remember?*she hear herself say. **

**Eyes shifting, she noticed about four other boys standing behind the one holding her shoulders; she immediately became irritated,**

**"sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." **

**He gave a low chuckle that sparked her irritation more **

**"not a problem little lady, no harm done." **

**Safuren gave him a small smile and was ready to walk away from him when the grip on her shoulder tightened, smile quickly vanishing. **

**"What's the rush? Come hang with us, we won't harm you. I know you're new and want to get to know you a little better, plus you're cute." **

**Another thing Safuren hated was being called cute, the very word made her sick to her stomach. **

***out of all names on this planet, why the hell did he call me cute? Do I look like a puppy or some pet?* **

**"can you get your hands off me!"**

**her words came out in a hiss. The boy looked at her sternly before pulling her closer towards him, their faces only centimeters away**

**"I don't want to, you're too cute," **

**that's when she snapped, Safuren gripped the hand on her shoulder, swiftly pulling it around her before twisting his arm behind his back with a force that made his cry out,**

**"a-r-are you crazy? Let go of my arm, it hurts."**

**Safuren's grip tightened**

**"when a girl tells you to stop touching her, do it!"**

**she half yelled, the other boys jumped at the tone in her voice, their leader snickered at her despite the predicament he was in**

**"what are you morons doing? Get her off me and hold her,"**

**they snapped out of their stunned daze and marched towards her. Safuren with one hand gripping the boy swung around as another tried to punch her, their leader ended up receiving the blow **

***did he seriously try to punch me? Is he out his mind?***

**she felt their leader stumble to the ground as effect from the blow he'd just received, using this opportunity, she landed a punch on the moron who tried to hit her, sending him tumbling to the ground. The other three watched her intently, trying to figure out a way to tackle her, she too was thinking of a way to beat them all down. A few moments of silence passed when suddenly the expressions of the three boys changed from hate to fear, they scrambled around each other before picking up their friend and leader then in the blink of an eye vanished. Safuren stood in disbelief then her anger flared **

***they ran away!?***

**"COWARDS!" **

**she snarled loudly. Knowing that she needed to cool down, she decided to walk it off by heading back to class. Mind made up she turned on her heels to head back in the direction of class when she stopped in her tracks, for only a few inches away was a weapon pointing straight at her, her gaze slowly went up and gasped when she say who the wielder was.**


	3. Kyoya Hibari and Babies in suits?

**Hello everyone, I'm back and here is chapter three. This one is kinda short due to my tight schedule but I hope to write a longer one for the up coming chapter.**

**This is when Hibari meets a very unlikely person and as the saying goes 'his cup of tea'. Lol I really had fun writing this one and I hope you do too.**

**Until later Everyone! 3...**

* * *

**KHR and its characters does not belong to me... I WISH!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**So far in the story:**

**Safuren with one hand gripping the boy swung around as another tried to punch her, their leader ended up receiving the blow**

***did he seriously try to punch me? Is he out his mind?***

**she felt their leader stumble to the ground as effect from the blow he'd just received, using this opportunity, she landed a punch on the moron who tried to hit her, sending him tumbling to the ground. The other three watched her intently, trying to figure out a way to tackle her, she too was thinking of a way to beat them all down. A few moments of silence passed when suddenly the expressions of the three boys changed from hate to fear, they scrambled around each other before picking up their friend and leader then in the blink of an eye vanished. Safuren stood in disbelief then her anger flared **

***they ran away!***

**"COWARDS!" **

**she snarled loudly, knowing that she needed to cool down, decided to walk it off by heading back to class. Mind made up she turned on her heels to head back in the direction of class when she stopped in her tracks, for only a few inches away was a weapon pointing straight at her, her gaze slowly went up and gasped when she saw who the wielder was.**

**Standing at a distance, watching her with stern, hard eyes was a boy with short black hair. His eyes were of a grey color which looked highly intimidating. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with an armband pinned onto the left sleeve that spelt out discipline. Safuren felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of him but kept her composure, she was feeling uneasy and could sense that this kid was trouble. She wanted so badly to turn and head in the opposite direction just to get away from him but her feet refused to move. What she couldn't understand is why in the world, he had a weapon pointing at her **

**"Um- I would appreciate it if you move that tonfa from in front of me," she heard herself say. **

**He continued to watch her like she hadn't said a word, her irritation started to spark again but she continued to keep her composure, **

**"well if you're going to act dumb, I will be on my way, I have a class to get to, I've had enough idiots to deal with for one day." **

**Moving from in front his tonfa she walked pass him and headed down the hall **

***what the hell was his problem and who was he?***

**Safuren didn't meet far when she felt something swing behind her, using her reflexes she turned swiftly to block whatever was aiming for her head, her hand connected with the same weapon that was pointing at her a few moments ago, Safuren became furious **

**"are you out of your god dam mind? Are you trying to kill me? Who the heck are you anyways?"**

**he continued to look at her, expression never changing**

**"I am the head of the disciplinary committee Kyouya Hibari and I'm going to bite you to death for causing trouble in my school."**

**Safuren didn't even blink at the stern tone in his voice, she had remembered the principle telling her about the disciplinary committee but failing to say who was in charge, and Safuren never expected it to be this wacko and heck he looked around her age**

**"you, the head of a disciplinary committee? You appear like a delinquent to me, and even if you are who you say you are, that doesn't give you any right to try to hit me especially in my head, to me you're just a bully. Look I really don't have time for this nonsense; I have to get to class, now leave me alone, it's my first day in this school and I have no intentions of getting into any fights."**

**Standing straight, she looked at him before turning and once again headed down the hall, thankfully he let her go. When Safuren was sure she was far away from that psycho she sighed in relief.**

**Hibari watched her as she walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. He never expected her to block off his attack but he never had any real intentions of hitting her as she so believed. What she was unaware of was the fact that he had witnessed the entire scenario between her and those troublemakers. In all his years at Namimori Middle he had never witnessed a girl stand up to those thugs or any boy for that matter, they would normally report the matter to a teacher or just stay quiet but never stand up or fight back and it intrigued him to find out more about her. Just then a small yellow bird landed on his shoulder **

**"Hibari-san, Hibari-san" the bird chirped, Hibari smirked, **

**"what is it Hibird?"**

**the creature walked a little along his shoulder **

**"Reborn-sama has something important to tell you."**

**He felt himself smile **

***wonder what that little baby has in store for me, I hope I get to fight him* he thought**

**"okay lets go Hibird." **

**Hibird flapped his wings cheerfully then started to chirp a merry tune, none other than the school's anthem, as the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

**Tsuna slouched in his seat, and pouted, most days he felt miserable but today was the worst. **

**"Honestly Tsuna you need to snap out of your sorry state, its sickening me to my stomach."**

**He lifted his gaze to stare into the cold eyes of Reborn. Normally Tsuna would be bothered when he appeared in class because the other students would be curious to know why a child-like person would be having any form of conversation with him, luckily Reborn was disguised as a professor, the same disguise he wore when he filled in as the classes substitute math teacher during the remedial classes, so Tsuna was ignored by the other students, to them it would appear as if he was being scolded. **

**"You really are weak, cry and sulking over a girl that can't and would never return your feelings. Honestly, in my view she can never give you any support as the future Vongola 10th, now get over her and yourself and stay focused, there is still so much you need to learn."**

**One of the many things Tsuna dislikes is the fact that he's weak and that ever word Reborn tells him is the truth.**

**Safuren rushed into the girl's restroom and slumped against the sink, she finally let down her serious composure, and began pacing back and forth across the room **

**"who the hell does he think he is, attacking me? He's no disciplinarian, he's a bully. What an idiot, if I see him again I'll wipe that smug expression from his face, then beat him to a pulp."**

**She then let out a scream of irritation. When she knew her anger was under control, she walked over to the sink to wash her face but two figures peeking from a washroom stall caught her attention, turning she spotted two girls, one with long black, the other with short brown hair **

**"hello aren't you the new girl Safuren? Are you okay?" **

**they both asked, Safuren chuckled nervously **

**"am- how much of that did you hear?" **

**They came out and gave her a smile**

**"we kind of heard all of it and were you talking about Kyouya Hibari," **

**she nodded **

**"holy heck how are you still in one piece? He is a terror,"**

**Hana said. Safuren rolled her eyes**

**"Terror? I wanted to smack him in the head, he's a dam bully." **

**The dark haired girl giggled at her comment**

**"I like you Safuren, my name is Hana and this is my best friend Kyoka." **

**"Nice to meet you both, I still can't believe you heard my outburst, I'm normally calm but that jerk kind of pushed my buttons."**

**Kyoka smiled and patted her hand in comfort,**

**"its okay he always tends to scare any and everyone, so it's okay if you're scared." **

**Safuren giggled**

**"oh he has to take more than a tonfa and a serious bad boy look to scare me; anyways I think we should head back to class before sensei discovers us missing." **

**Hana smiled **

**"no rush, all teachers are having a meeting as we speak so all the students are chilling, but if you want to head back to class then we'd be happy to follow you." **

**Kyoka nodded and smiled sweetly, **

**"thanks a bunch, because I think I'm a bit lost."**

**"Well lets go before the stuck up upper classmen walk in, I despise them," **

**Hana proclaimed while she acted as if she was throwing up. **

**The three girls exited the restroom and headed to their classroom chatting away; well Hana and Kyoka did most of the chatting, all Safuren did was walk behind them and only spoke when asked a random question, upon passing a large window her gaze landed on the lawns outside, she stopped in her tracks as her attention landed on a small baby-like figure wearing a suit and hat and it was talking to her new found enemy Kyoya Hibari, **

**"that can't seriously be a baby, since when do they wear suit and tie….wait is that a gun?" **

**Safuren asked herself, unable to comprehend what she was seeing**

**"hey Safuren are you alright? What are you staring at?"**

**Safuren turned when hearing Hana's voice and saw her and Kyoka a good distance away, **

**"hurry, the bell is about to ring,"**

**Safuren turned back towards the window and frowned, no one was there, moving from the window she walked over to them. **

**"What had you seen at the window?"**

**Kyoka asked, **

**Safuren really didn't like nosy people but decided to let this one pass **

**"it's nothing, I thought I saw something, must be my imagination, lets go I'm getting hungry."**

**She followed behind them not uttering another word as she remembered what she saw**

***I have to find out if what I saw is real cause I know I don't hallucinate and there is only one person that can help me and that's Hibari Kyoya* **

**with that she continued on her way to class scheming on a way to beat Hibari and finding out about the mysterious baby in a suit.**

* * *

**Happy...Healthy...Reviews :D**


	4. Dilemma

**OMG I FINALLY MANAGED TO FIGHT OFF MY WRITER'S BLOCK! THANK EDIBLE FOOD FOR THE MOTIVATION... LOL**

**HONESTLY EVEN THOUGH I'VE COMPLETED THIS ONE, I'M NOT HAPPY WITH IT, IDK I THINK I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER, BUT THAT'S MY OPINION...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**

**NOTE: USE OF INDECENT LANGUAGE AMONG OTHER STUFF.**

**AGAIN: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR ITS CHARACTERS...**

**ENJOOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Previously in our story:**

* * *

**….upon passing a large window her gaze landed on the lawns outside, she stopped in her tracks as her attention landed on a small baby-like figure wearing a suit and hat and it was talking to her new found enemy Kyoya Hibari, **

**"that can't seriously be a baby, since when do they wear suit and tie….wait is that a gun?" **

**Safuren asked herself, unable to comprehend what she was seeing,**

**"hey Safuren are you alright? What are you staring at?" **

**Safuren turned when hearing Hana's voice and saw her and Kyoka a good distance away, **

**"hurry, the bell is about to ring," **

**Safuren turned back towards the window and frowned, no one was there, moving from the window she walked over to them. **

**"What had you seen at the window?"Kyoka asked, **

**Safuren really didn't like nosy people but decided to let this one pass **

**"it's nothing, I thought I saw something, must be my imagination, lets go I'm getting hungry."**

**She followed behind them not uttering another word as she remembered what she saw **

***I have to find out if what I saw is real cause I know I don't hallucinate and there is only one person that can help me on that Hibari Kyoya* **

**with that she continued on her way to class scheming on a way to beat Hibari and finding out about the mysterious baby in a suit.**

**************************************************** ***********************

**"School was so boring today Safuren, Haru thought she would die of boredom," **

**the two girls were walking home from school after what seemed to be a long, draw-out day and they were both tired, Haru relating the days' events at her school, Safuren's mind however, was at an entirely different place. It's been two weeks since she enrolled at Namimori High, welfare menace popped in unexpectedly Wednesday morning right after first period, making a big scene about her not answering her phone **

**(not her fault when the dam phone refuses to charge and blanks out when its time to take a call -.) **

**and then afterwards stupid Hibari showed up after she left saying again that she was the cause of another disruption in his school making her want to smack him silly but instead just walked away without a word. She still wanted to inquire about that baby in the suit but the timing was always wrong; she had hoped that after the display in the window that she would still see just a glimpse of the mysterious infant but alas no sign of him (or her) if only she could find someone other than Hibari who might know about the child but who? **

**"Hey Safu-chan are you okay?" **

**the sound of Haru's voice snapped her out of her trance **

**"oh sorry Haru I zoned out there for a bit. Yeah I'm fine just thinking about school today. Haru I want to ask you a question and don't think I'm crazy but is it possible for babies to wear suits and carry guns?" **

**Safuren's question made Haru stop walking, **

**"you've seen Reborn-san already?" **

**she asked sounding a bit shocked, Safuren raised an eyebrow at Haru's questionis that the name of that baby? Wait a minute, she knows him?* **

**"Haru do you know who that baby is?" **

**Haru smiled and nodded her head **

**"yeah Haru does and he's not just a baby Safu-chan, Reborn-sama is the world greatest mafia trainer, he's training Tsuna-kun to be the next Vongola 10th, isn't that cool?" **

***mafia…..trainer…..Vongola? What the hell?* **

**Safuren had a blank expression on her face but tons of questions flowing through her mind **

***is this even possible? She's telling me this like it's something normal, the mafia is supposed to be dangerous and did she just say Tsuna, that scrimpy kid that sits across from me and glances over at Kyoka ever chance he gets! That Tsuna? She has to be joking***

**"Haru are you for real? I can't believe what I'm hearing, how can you tell me this so calmly? Why are you telling me this anyways?" **

**Haru laughed **

**"Safuren relax, look if you want all this to be clear Haru will take you to see Reborn-sama and he can explain everything to you." **

**Safuren scratched her head and pouted causing Haru to laugh more **

**"alright Haru, take me to see Reborn-san" **

**At those words Haru grabbed Safuren's hand and dragged her down the street leading her through twists and turns until they came to stop in front of a double flat brick house, Safuren gazed upon it and noted its simplicity, in her view it was peaceful and couldn't believe that a MAFIA trainer lived here. **

**"Ahmm- Haru are you sure he lives here? This is the last place I would suspect a MAFIA trainer to be," **

**"Haru is sure, at first Haru couldn't believe either but she did, now come on and let Haru introduce you to the entire family." **

**Safuren's eyes opened wide in surprise **

***WHAT, ENTIRE FAMILY! HOLY-***

**Haru grabbed her hand again and pulled her further towards the entrance, quickly ringing the bell with her free hand. Safuren was nervous; she was having second thoughts about going through to meeting Reborn but despite her nervousness she was too dammed curious for her own good. The front door opened up and she had to stifle a gasp, standing in the arms of a woman was none other than Reborn eating spaghetti **

***this is Reborn-san? He-he he's not at all as I expected, why he looks like any ordinary baby, well apart from the fancy outfit* **

**"Hello Haru-chan, what brings you here today? Tsuna is not home as yet," **

**"good afternoon Nana-san, Haru knows Tsuna-kun is not here, actually Haru came to speak to Reborn-sama and Haru brought a friend, this is Safuren." **

**Haru said pointing to Safuren **

**"hello dear, nice to meet you"**

**"good afternoon ma'am, pleasure to meet you too" Nana smiled**

**"aren't you a pleasant young woman, come inside girls and let me get you both a bowl of spaghetti," **

**Nana turned, heading into the house- the girls followed, closing the door behind them. Safuren took the time to observe the house, it was quiet, simple yet elegant, she still couldn't believe that someone from the MAFIA lived such a simple life **

**"well, I try to stay hidden, sometimes it's not wise to draw too much attention to ones self, don't you agree?" **

**Safuren stopped in her tracks and stared at Reborn who so happened to talk to her and answered her question? **

**"How is it that you knew what I was thinking?"**

**"It's a gift, I can read minds." **

**She shook her head in disbelief **

**"come sit, I understand you have a few questions for me?" she nodded **

**"actually, it more of a curiosity to meet you, but I guess its okay to ask a few questions." **

**Nana entered and placed a tray on the table with the bowls of spaghetti, also two glasses of ice tea, the girls thanked her before she retreated back to the kitchen area. **

**"Tell me Safuren, what brought about your curiosity in wanting to meet me?" **

**Reborn asked her **

**"It all started a week ago when I was walking past a window and I spotted you talking to that annoying Hibari, that's when I became curious. With each passing day my curiosity grew, sometimes I hoped I would see you around school…." **

**She stopped and laughed, Haru looked at her **

**"I was even planning on forcing the information out of Hibari," Reborn smiled **

**"and how were you planning on forcing it out of him?" **

**"By fighting him of course, I owe him an ass whooping anyways so, that seemed like a good way to pick a fight, however, I sort of promised my welfare officer I wouldn't get into any fights." **

**The room was filled with silence **

**"welfare officer huh?" **

**Safuren lowered her bowl of spaghetti **

**"So you're an orphan Safuren am I right?" **

**Safuren's eyes filled with sadness **

**"Yeah I am" he nodded his head **

**"no living family members?" **

**"I have living relatives but it seems that I'm not welcomed around them and they dumped me in the nearest orphanage they could find and never looked back."**

**Safuren's eyes hardened as she spoke about her family, Reborn continued to observe her **

**"what was it like for you growing up without your parents?" **

**"It wasn't easy, I had it bad, especially knowing that my family disowned me a week after their death, the emotional trauma alone was difficult to handle but I learned to use those emotions to become stronger and look ahead and not back, I still think about my parents but I try not to dwell on my memories of them too much."**

**He continued to watch her and drank the remaining of his tea **

**"You are very interesting Safuren and I would like to continue this conversation but I have an appointment to uphold," **

**"that's understandable, it's getting late and me and Haru should be getting home anyways. Thank you Reborn-san for allowing me to meet you." **

**She said bowing in respect **

**"It was nice meeting you as well, no worries you'll be seeing me again soon, good evening girls," **

**with that he disappeared. Haru and Safuren helped Nana clean before bidding her farewell, they hadn't gone far when Haru stopped walking **

**"Haru what's wrong?" **

**"Safu-chan is it true what you told Reborn-sama? Are you really an orphan?" **

**Safuren sighed; she had really hoped that Haru wouldn't find out so soon **

**"y-yeah I'm an orphan, look Haru if…." **

**She was cut off when Haru hugged her, Safuren was surprised **

**"Haru?"**

**"Sorry Safu-chan, its just that Haru is sad you didn't have you're parents with you and you're family would do something so horrible to you, you didn't deserve to go through that."**

**Safuren was shocked by Haru's words, she never told anyone about her past and to have someone say such caring words made her want to cry**

**"Thanks Haru, that means a lot,"**

**Haru let go of Safuren and smiled **

**"you're welcome Safu-chan, Haru is glad you're her friend. You know what, let's hang out tomorrow seeing that it's Saturday, and Haru can introduce you to her other friends Kyoka and Hana." **

**Safuren chuckled **

**"I've met them already Haru, we happen to be in the same class together and I would love to hang out tomorrow, I've got no plans and its sucks when you get bored easily."**

**The two girls continued to talk about their plans and couldn't wait for the next day. When Safuren reached home, she felt better than she felt in a long time, as she headed for the kitchen to grab a snack her phone rang **

**"Hello? Oh good evening WM….oh I'm fine, I came home a few minutes ago….relax….no I wasn't out fighting….I was having a cup of tea with two of my friends and we were making plans for tomorrow…..planning on going to a cake shop then the park. What about you? ...which country…when….I see…when are you coming back…will anyone be checking up on me…..no not at all, I'm relieved that no one is replacing you….I really love it here and school is wonderful….alright then, goodnight, call me when you land…no anyways, safe flight WM and don't worry I'll be fine, bye." **

**Safuren clicked off the phone a huge grin across her face **

***yep today was a good day***

* * *

**The rest of the weekend passed without incident, Safuren and the girls had a wonderful time and Haru brought along someone extra, a girl with purple hair and she wore an eye patch, and she called herself Chrome although she was shy Chrome was pleasant and easy to talk to. **

**Safuren sat in class smiling at the memory of the weekend, never had she thought moving to Japan would be life changing; she attended a wonderful school, had fantastic friends and lived comfortably. She found that she could open herself more to them than anyone she ever met, the teacher called out her name to answer a question which she quickly answered and went back to her thinking, today's lesson was based on material that she had already read ahead of the class and she was thinking of plans for Saturday **

***I could invite them for a sleepover, I've never had one before and I've heard and read that its fun…I'll ask them at lunch* **

**the day progressed slowly and at lunch Safuren headed to the roof to wait for the others. The cool breeze welcomed her the moment she opened the roof door, she couldn't help but smile; the roof was the one place to go to escape the noise of chattering adolescents and she really needed the peace and quiet. Quickly, she made her way over to one of the school tanks and climbed to the top, lying down to observe the clouds **

***Haru and the others should be here in 15 minutes, until then I'll rest my eyes* **

**however, not even a few minutes into her nap, Safuren felt something land on her shirt, opening her eyes she say a spot of yellow and upon closer observation she realized it was a bird. **

**This bird was watching her with interest which she found quite strange, dismissing the thought she opened her hand and after a few seconds the bird flew into her hand, Safuren's face lit up **

**"aren't you adorable, where did you come from?"**

**the bird chirped as if answering her question causing her to giggle **

**"what are you doing with my bird?" **

**Safuren stiffened, she knew that voice anywhere….great just what she needed an encounter with annoying Hibari, she turned to face him the bird still in her hand **

**"He's yours? Didn't know, anyways he is absolutely adorable. I never would have guessed you to be one for pets Kyoya" **

**Hibari's eyes narrowed at her comment, she rolled her eyes and stroked the bird's feathers **

**"sorry little one but it looks like you're master wants you now, so off you go" **

**the bird chirped and flew from her hand to Hibari's shoulder, two of them staring at each other **

**"well if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to devour, goodbye." **

**She walked off the roof and headed back to class.**

* * *

**Hibari watched her walk away and smirked **

***stupid herbivore*he thought, **

**she was the only person who had the nerve to defied him and he found it quite irritating **

**"you had to make yourself known, huh Hibird" **

**he stated to the little bird, who just chirped happily, if there was one thing Hibari knew about the bird is that he's always up to something mischievous but out of all people why did it have to be that impossible female? Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose **

**"Ciassou Hibari" Hibari opened his eyes and say Reborn in front of him **

**"having trouble with Safuren?" **

**he asked with glee in his voice, Hibari groaned **

**"no"**

**Reborn smiled **

**"I come with a proposition for you and I want you to listen carefully, for this will take effect the moment I conclude it." **

**Hibari listened intently to what he had to say and even though his face didn't give away any emotion, Hibari was growling inside **

***just what I need, dealing with another useless sent of herbivores***

**"alright Hibari, if you can complete this task, I would be grateful, but I warn you its not going to be anything pleasant, good luck." **

**Then he vanished leaving Hibari to process the information, causing him to smirk in irritation, his good mood now destroyed.**

* * *

**The bell rang indicating the end of school, Safuren packed her books and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Hana and Kyoka. She was alone that afternoon, Haru had to leave town to visit a relative who was ill. **

**Safuren watched as the clouds became darker with each passing moment and as she reached the school's gate rain started to drizzle. Unfortunately, she left her umbrella and coat at home so getting wet was something she had to contend with. **

**There was no way she'd stay in school, hoping the rain won't fall, no she would walk and hope that the rain would be gracious with her and fall until she reached home. However, the rain wasn't on her side that afternoon, not long after she left, the rain came down in abundance, she walked faster trying to seek shelter but there were no buildings around. **

**Frustrated and cold, Safuren decided to head through the short cut leading to her street, she wasn't comfortable with her decision but she desperately wanted to get home. What she hadn't noticed was a group of men following her. **

**The most unfortunate thing was that the short cut passed through a patch of forest and she was having an uneasy feeling. Hurrying down the forest path, she glanced back and spotted a figure clad in black but disappeared when she blinked**

***great now I'm seeing things***

**the rain continued to pour and her destination seemed to lengthen, vision blurry from the water running down her face Safuren tripped on a tree root landing on her hands and knees, hard **

**"dam it,"she swore aloud. **

**Before she could get up, chuckling surrounded her; Safuren's gaze landed on a group of roughly looking men, one of them looked familiar, her eyes narrowed when she remembered him being the same punk that harassed Haru a few weeks back. **

**"Well we meet again little girl" **

**she heard him say, she rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her knees **

**"what do you want" **

**he looked at her, licking his lips in the process making her clench her fists in anger **

**"to pay you back for what you did to me not too long ago with interest," **

**he clicked his fingers and the other men advanced towards her. Safuren tried to fight them off as best as she could but she was out numbered and now she found her hands and legs being pinned to the wet ground, the leader looking down at her with evil intentions in his eyes **

**"Let me go you bastard!" **

**"I will, but not until I fuck you up real good….first starting with those legs you like to kick with"**

**he pulled out a knife making her go pale and ran it along her legs, Safuren shivered as the metal trailed up her leg, the perpetrator laughed before cutting her leg, starting from her ankle. Safuren screamed from the pain and tried to fight out of her captor's grip **

**"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, NOW!" **

**tears falling from her eyes, fearing for her life for what they had planned for her. She saw him lift the knife, her blood dripping from it and moved it towards her other leg; before he could proceed, Safuren saw his expression change from evil to pain before he tumbled to the ground, unconscious.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Happy...Healthy...Positive comments XD **


	5. KHR: Feelings and Truth

**Hey I'm back...Missed me? I have a surprise (I love surprises, especially giving em...) **

**Well apart from writing Fanfictions I also draw and am apart of an art community know as Deviant art. I've been in a drawing mood all this weekend and I created a fan art for this story:**

**Below is the link so you can check it out, before you read this chapter or after, which ever one suits you... Feel free to check out the rest of my art...**

**Link: art/Why-are-you-staring-at-me-like-that-411348337 :**

**ANYHOO! A note, this chapter is where things get a little interesting XD...I would tell you what is is but... He're chapter 5 everyone, have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Previously in the story:

…Safuren's gaze landed on a group of roughly looking men, one of them looked familiar, her eyes narrowed when she remembered him being the same punk that harassed Haru a few weeks back.

"Well we meet again little girl"

she heard him say, she rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her knees

"what do you want"

he looked at her, licking his lips in the process making her clench her fists in anger

"to pay you back for what you did to me not too long ago with interest,"

he clicked his fingers and the other men advanced towards her. Safuren tried to fight them off as best as she could but she was out numbered and now she found her hands and legs being pinned to the wet ground, the leader looking down at her with evil intentions in his eyes

"Let me go you bastard!"

"I will, but not until I fuck you up real good….first starting with those legs you like to kick with"

he pulled out a knife making her go pale and ran it along her legs, Safuren shivered as the metal trailed up her left leg, the perpetrator laughed before cutting her leg, starting from her ankle. Safuren screamed from the pain and tried to fight out of her captor's grip

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, NOW!"

tears falling from her eyes, fearing for her life for what they had planned for her. She saw him lift the knife, her blood dripping from it and moved it towards her other leg; before he could proceed, Safuren saw his expression change from evil to pain before he tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

************************************************** ***********

* * *

**The sound of rain was mixed with screams, grunts and pain. It was only a few minutes that Safuren found herself pinned to the ground and now she was watching each of them being beaten down into the ground.**

* * *

**Safuren's POV:**

************************************************** ************************

**Kneeling, completely frozen, I watched the fight in front my eyes rage on. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind of what could have happened to me, that son of a bitch was going to cut me up, rape me along with those other bastards and leave me to die. **

**The thought made me angry and terrified; watching movies and reading articles of what happened to rape victims never sit well with me, I vowed that I would do all I could to protect young girls from falling into such predicaments, but not just girls, all children and now that I almost fell into such a situation drove that vow to new heights.**

**The rain continued to pour and the fight was now coming to a close, the last of my attackers tumbled to the ground, my eyes looked on my rescuer. He stood, his back facing me, my mind trying to figure out who he was seeing that my vision was clouded by the rain and crying. I watched him walk a bit closer to me, my body letting off a knowing shiver; blinking a few times, my vision finally became clear and standing before me was none other than Hibari. I gasped.**

_

**Hibari's POV:**

**After Reborn left, I was in one of my foul moods; the thought of doing what he requested was unexpected and completely uncalled for. **

**Watching as the rain clouds rolled in, I walked back to my office. His words just kept repeating itself in my mind. Thankfully paperwork cleared my mind and at the end of the school day I was almost back to my normal mood. Hibird landed on my shoulder and chirped a few words in my ears; my eyes dilated, my good mood gone again. **

**I walked down the corridors, terrifying the other students along the way, the stupid herbivores. Hibird and I stepped out into the rain and headed north hurrying along the pavement. As minutes passed our destination came into view, Hibird's feathers suddenly stood up then I heard screaming from nearby.**

**Hurrying I made my way through the forest path and what came into view made my blood boil; being pinned to the ground by unruly criminals was Safuren completely drenched, battered and bleeding. A strange feeling came over me and when I saw her attacker raise that knife and her tear filled face I snapped.**

A**fter I was satisfied that they lay on the ground near death, my gaze landed on Safuren. She was kneeling, soaked, clothing torn and frozen, however, her eyes spoke volumes, apart from fear, there was anger, forgiveness and determination? Smirking I made my way over to her, her expression never changing, then she blinked, her eyes landing on mine and then she gasped.**

********************

**Safuren lost all feeling in her body when her eyes came in contact with Hibari's, her mind couldn't process where he'd come from and why he had saved her. **

**"W...Hib…." **

**she couldn't form words, it seemed like her tongue just stopped functioning. Safuren tried to stand but screamed from the pain in her leg; suddenly she found herself being lifted into Hibari's hands, a blush appearing on her face **

***why am I blushing? Oh God this is so embarrassing….he's so warm…wait where did that come from?* **

**"what exactly were you doing walking through this path brat?" **

**Safuren flinched at his tone, it was so full of fury **

**"I was heading home and this is the shortest way, I….." **

**"How stupid are you for walking in the rain, couldn't you have waited in school? What good is it that you're soaked and getting attacked, gosh woman how troublesome are you?" **

**Safuren became angry but bit her tongue, it made no sense arguing with him especially when she knew he was right. **

**"Just take me home Kyoya I want to get out of the rain" **

**she spat at him. He glared at her **

**"give me your address" **

**she did and he headed towards her house. The air was stagnant around them, each radiating sheer anger, hers at herself and him and him at the entire situation;**

* * *

**Hibari watched her periodically to see her expression but her face was hidden by her bangs. He came upon her house **

**"Keys Brat" he demanded,**

**she handed then to him in silence. After entering, he slammed the door behind him **

**"bathroom" **

**"it's upstairs, second door on the right" **

**Hibari hurried up the stairs and entered her bathroom, placing her on the sink counter **

**"look Kyoya I can take it from here, you can…." **

**"Shut up Safuren!"**

**Her eyes widened, that's the first time he ever called her by her name **

**"I need to look at your leg, so be quiet," he hissed at her, **

**after which he demanded to know where she kept blankets and a first aid kit. All she did was point them out for him, her speech completely gone. With everything in order, Hibari knelt before her and took off her shoes and socks, discarding them on the tiled floor; he observed the long cut on her left leg, his eyes blazing. Safuren watched him with new found interest, she couldn't believe that Hibari was looking after her; another blush crept on her face.**

**Hibari watched as the blush appeared on her face**

***what the hell is she blushing about?***

**he asked himself, he smirked ignoring the question and began cleaning her wound. He felt Safuren grip his shirt when he applied the cleaning solution and heard her hiss in pain **

**"couldn't you have warned me? Dam you're so cruel," she said **

**"shut it brat" **

**she huffed but didn't utter another word. After cleaning and dressing the wound, he carried her to her room and gently placing her on the bed**

**"get out of those wet clothes before you contract a fever, I'll check on you tomorrow." **

**With that he turned headed out her room **

**"wait are you nuts? It's still raining, you should stay until it stops plus you're completely soaked, it's most likely that you'll catch a fever"**

**Hibari looked at her over his shoulder **

**"just change your clothes and get some sleep, you sniveling little brat." **

**With that he was gone. Safuren heard the front door close and everything fell in silence. It seemed like a long time before she moved from her bed; after changing into her pajamas she headed down the stairs to the kitchen as carefully as possible. Glancing at the clock, she raided the fridge and plopped herself and food on the couch, she looked at her bandaged leg and images of Hibari attending to her made her shiver **

**"stupid Kyouya saves me, takes care of me and leaves, how cruel." **

**Safuren ate, finished her homework (after her soaked books were dry) and lay down on her sofa. She gazed at the door, listening to the rain as it battered against the window pane and before she knew it she fell asleep.**

* * *

**The suns rays peered through the curtains, shedding light throughout the entire room. Safuren was curled up on the couch in a dreamless sleep; leaning against the window watching her was Hibari.**

**/(A:N) If you're wondering how he got into her house, is beyond me... its just Hibari/**

**He looked at her over the rim of his tea cup lost in his thoughts, Hibird flew and landed on top of her hair and started singing the school's anthem, and surprisingly Safuren started singing along in her sleep, Hibari's tea cup stopped midway when he heard her, his eyebrow rose. Hibird chirped causing her to stir; **

**Safuren stretched and ran her hand through her tangled hair **

**"mm-mm….what the, what's in my hair?" **

**when she lowered her hand, Hibird was sitting on her fingers, her eyes lit up when she saw him, Safuren started to giggle completely unaware of Hibari's presence **

**"what are you doing here you silly little bird?"**

**Hibird flapped his wings in excitement **

**"Hibird wanted to see you"**

**Safuren's eyes widened when she heard him talk **

**"how cute. Hibird? What an adorable name but if you're here then where is Kyoya?"**

**"Hn"**

**Safuren turned at the sound and shrieked when she saw Hibari leaning by her window **

**"Kyoya!"**

** Hibari nearly chuckled at her reaction but kept his composure, watching her at that moment brought about an unknown feeling, something he had never experienced before, and he just pushed it aside not wanting to deal with it. **

**"How's your leg?"**

**"It still hurts but I've had worse, so it's safe to say my leg is okay" **

**Safuren fell silent, thoughts of her what happened ran through her mind. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Hibari move and bend in front of her, its only when she felt a pair of hands land on her thighs did she snap out of her trance, however, the situation didn't do her any good, cause Hibari's face was just a few inches from hers, his cold eyes staring into hers. **

**A blush spread across her face and she swore to herself **

***why does he have such an effect on me? He's supposed to be annoying, hardheaded Hibari and nothing more, but then what is this feeling I get when he's around?* **

**"Kyoya?"**

**he looked at her then his gaze landed on her lips **

**"Hn"**

**"I don't think…."**

**Safuren was cut off when Hibari kissed her, she squealed and tried to push him off but he grabbed a fist full of her hair and held her head in place; she continued to fight, causing him to get impatient so he started to nibble on her lower lip making her gasp in surprise.**

**Hibari took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth; Safuren felt herself melt by his actions; completely defeated she ran her fingers through his hair drawing him closer to her. **

**Hibari's free hand snaked itself under her shirt and rest on her stomach causing her to shiver at his touch, unknowing to herself Safuren moaned and purred, this made Hibari deepen the kiss even more not giving her a chance to catch her breath. **

**It's not until Safuren tighten her hold on his hair did he stop kissing her; Hibari didn't know what came over him but he wanted to kiss her so badly over and over again, to him she tasted like cinnamon and honey. Safuren on the other hand was taking large gulps of air just to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at Hibari who was staring at her with want, she had to stifle a groan**

**"Kyoya you…you baka, do you know what you just did? You stole my first kiss." **

**Hibari chuckled **

**"well that's something interesting" **

**she sighed and pouted **

**"stupid herbivore" she grumbled,**

**unfortunately Hibari heard her and growled, before she could blink, she found herself beneath him, her hand pinned above her head; again she tried to fight out of his grip and again he tightened his hold on her. Instead of kissing her, Hibari stared nipping on her neck. Safuren cried out when a shock wave ran through her body, settling at the base of her stomach, her body stared to heat up, breath getting short**

**"Kyoya…ah….god…. I'm sorry…." **

**Hibari bit down hard on her neck making her scream; he raised his head from her neck and looked at her a smirk on his face **

**"don't ever call me herbivore brat or the next time I won't be so lenient."**

**Safuren looked at him and turned her face in embarrassment**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"good now go get ready for school, I'll be waiting outside"**

**with that he got off of her and headed to the door**

**"oh and don't be long, I get very impatient." **

**Safuren watched his form disappear out the door, she trembled when she ran a finger along her neck, feeling teeth marks**

**"I'm in so much trouble."**

**Quickly she got up to get ready for the day.**

* * *

**At school, Safuren found it hard to concentrate that morning, due to all the images of what happened earlier, too many times the tutor had to call on her because she was in her own world, **

**she also had to explain why her leg was bandaged, that she had to lie about, no way was she going to tell them what happened. Around lunch Safuren slipped away from class, she was trying to hide;**

**she desperately didn't want her friends questioning her and worrying, however the moment she stepped on the roof a pair of hands grabbed her, giving her a death grip, Safuren came face to face with Haru who had tears in her eyes **

***oh no***

**"Safu-chan oh my gosh, you're leg is really bandaged, this is all Haru's fault, if Haru was with you yesterday then this wouldn't have happened"**

**"Haru don't cry this isn't your fault, I'm fine now, it doesn't even hurt much"**

**Haru sniffled **

**"really?" **

**Safuren gave her a reassuring smile**

**"really Haru, I'm fine but wait how did you know what happened?"**

**"Reborn told us" **

**she raised an eyebrow **

**"us?"**

**Safuren looked behind Haru to see a group of teenagers and she knew them all**

**"hey Gokeruda, Yamamoto, Tsuna, chrome, so you all know?" they nodded;**

**over the short time spend at school Safuren became close with all of them thanks to Haru and Reborn, however, she didn't want them to know what happened to her, even though they were friends, she pouted**

**"I really didn't want you guys to find out"**

**they stared wide eyed at her **

**"why not?" Tsuna asked **

**"cause I didn't want anyone worrying and I don't like being a burden"**

**Gokeruda rolled his eyes and puffed on his cigarette, Yamamoto and everyone else laughed**

**"well I guess you'll have to be a burden cause we're your friends and we'll always be concerned" stated Tsuna.**

**Safuren looked at each of them and chuckled**

**"you guys are the best" the girls ran and hugged her **

**"but Haru is curious to know, how the heck did you get away?"**

**that was the unanswered question everyone wanted to know**

**"Reborn didn't tell you?" **

**they shook their heads, Safuren blushed and bit her lip**

**"well?"**

**"am- Kyoya saved me." **

**Everyone's face paled except Haru who smiled **

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**Down in his office Hibari sneezed and looked out the window**

***someone's talking about me***

* * *

**"Ciassou Safuren" **

**Safuren turned from her friends when she heard her name **

**"oh good day Reborn-sama"**

**"how's your leg?"**

**"It's okay, thank you for asking."**

**"Good, come I need to speak with you and it's of the utmost importance" **

**the serious expression on Reborn's face told her that he meant business and whatever it was couldn't be good.**

**"I'll see you guys later, okay"**

**"lets go for ice cream this afternoon," Safuren smiled**

**"sure thing" **

**with that she followed Reborn off the roof. They walked in silence until they reached a fountain behind the school's compound**

**"Safuren I'm going to go straight to the point, there are a lot of things that you don't know about your family, its history, its curse." **

**She froze at the mention of her family. **

**"Question how old were you when you're parents died?" Safuren paled**

**"I was six years old" **

**"and as you told me you're relatives abandoned you a week after their death?" she nodded**

**"Safuren how did they die?" **

**she gripped the fountain, her knuckles turning white. A pregnant silence passed before she spoke**

**"we were driving through a storm that night, I don't know what for but they were in some sort of hurry….my parents were arguing, I couldn't understand what they were taking about then….." **

**she gulped **

**"my father lost control of the car, swerving along the road, unfortunately the car tumbled down a hill." She shivered as the memories flooded her mind **

**"the last thing I could remember was my mother telling me to crawl out the car to move as far away as possible, that she and my father will be right behind me but then before they could even try to get out the car exploded."**

**By now Safuren was fighting back tears, Reborn was watching her a frown on his face**

**"Safuren you're parents didn't die by that accident, they were assassinated." **

**At those words her head shot up **

**"what? They….but….how is that possible….who would possibly kill my parents?"**

**"I'm sorry but its not the proper time to tell you that,"**

**Safuren felt her anger consume her **

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT THE PROPER TIME TO TELL ME? HOW DARE YOU!" **

**Reborn pulled out his gun and aimed it at her**

**"Listen Safuren, I have my reasons why I'm not telling you everything, believe me I want to tell you but I made a promise to your parents. Have you ever found it strange why you kept moving from foster home to foster home? It's to get you away from people sent to kill you.**

** I've been searching for you for some time and I finally found you, there are so many things unknown to you and I need to teach you what those things are but I can't do that if you're blinded by your emotions especially that temper you have, now are you going to behave or do I have to shoot you?" **

**Safuren started to tremble again; she couldn't hold the tears anymore. Reborn moved towards her, jumping on her lap, then tapping her head, she looked up at him **

**"Listen to me Safuren, I promised your parents I'd take care of you and I'm going to train you. Do you want me to train you? I'm not going to force you the choice has to be yours."**

**Safuren looked at him, all that he told her playing back in her mind, the thought of her parents dying before her eyes, by the hands of someone, her family abandoning her, others sent to hunt her down made her growl, her orange eyes dilated and started to glow **

**"Reborn before I give you an answer, I have a question, is my family apart of the MAFIA?"**

**"Yes they are: The Dragon House of Traise, The silent Killers. That is your family name."**

**Safuren wiped away her tears and stood up looking to the sky, her eyes full of determination**

**"then Reborn I will live up to that name, I would be honored if you train me" she said facing him,**

**Reborn smiled and tipped his hat **

**"I knew you would make that choice but be warned it's going to be dangerous, do you think you can handle that?" **

**Safuren chuckled**

**"oh yeah, bring it on"**

**"good now go to Hibari, he will also be training you"**

**Safuren blanked out **

**"oh no, not Kyoya anyone but Kyoya"**

**Reborn chuckled **

**"have fun, I'll see you in two days time, I need to finish some things, bye."**

**With that he was gone, Safuren snarled**

**"great just what I need Kyoya Hibari breathing down my neck."**

***him breathing down you're neck doesn't sound too bad an idea***

**she growled at her libido**

***oh shut up***

**she turned heading in the direction of Hibari's office. A pair of unknown eyes following her every move.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter:

**As always, Healthy...Positive...Comments XD**


	6. What is this feeling?

**Hey I'm back with another chapter...**

**How was everyone's weekend? Well mine was full of sleepless nights due to studying for upcoming exams and well I could use some sleep...Anyways had to do another chapter...**

**I have to say Safuren has a dirty tongue LOL oh well she has her reasons...Hibari sure as heck push her buttons...**

**Anyways...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Previously in the story:**

**"Reborn before I give you an answer, I have a question, is my family apart of the MAFIA?"**

**"Yes they are: The Dragon House of Traise, The silent Killers. That is your family's name." **

**Safuren wiped away her tears and stood up looking to the sky **

**"then Reborn I will live up to that name, I would be honoured if you train me" **

**she said facing him, Reborn smiled and tipped his hat**

**"I knew you would make that choice but be warned it's going to be dangerous, do you think you can handle that?" **

**Safuren chuckled**

**"oh yeah, bring it on"**

**"good now go to Hibari, he will also be training you"**

**Safuren blanked out **

**"oh no, not Kyoya anyone but Kyoya" **

**Reborn chuckled **

**"have fun, I'll see you in two days time, I need to finish some things, bye." **

**With that he was gone, Safuren snarled **

**"great just what I need, Kyoya Hibari breathing down my neck." **

***him breathing down you're neck doesn't sound too bad an idea* she growled at her libido **

***oh shut up***

**she turned heading in the direction of Hibari's office. A pair of unknown eyes following her every move.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Safuren walked through the corridors of the school and swore underneath her breath, she couldn't understand why Reborn had allowed Kyoya to train her, what could he possible teach her besides being stubborn and hard headed,**

**"Safuren! school is over let's go get some ice-cream" **

**Safuren turned around to see Haru running down the hall, she smirked in irritation, now she had to put off hanging out with Haru **

**"Haru I can't" **

**Haru stopped and watched her, disappointment evident in her eyes**

**"it's not like I don't want to it's just that..."**

**"what is it then Safuren?"**

**Haru cut in, Safuren sighed, she had no idea how to explain her situation**

***it would be better to just tell her the truth but I don't want her to find out that my family is MAFIA even though she knows that Tsuna is apart of it as well***

**"Reborn told me that I have to go meet Kyoya" **

**she watched as Haru's mouth opened in shock **

**"Hibari? But why would he tell you that?" **

**"I can't tell you at the moment why but I promise I will soon, believe me it's real important. Can you trust me?"**

**Haru was confused but she wouldn't pressure Safuren, whatever her reason was she was willing to trust her friend **

**"okay Haru understands, Haru's going home now. Bye Safuren be careful"**

**"I will, thank you Haru for understanding." **

**Safuren watched as Haru disappeared before turning and heading in the direction of Hibari's office.**

* * *

**Hibari was lying on the couch in the disciplinary committee room, taking his afternoon nap. He had told his watchdogs to leave him and not disturb or else they'll get it. The morning had been busy for him, signing papers and dealing with stupid herbivores, he was glad that he hardly saw Safuren since they entered school. He had to keep some distance between them so that he could think straight and formulate a plan. Images of her ran through his mind every-time he closed his eyes, he groaned in annoyance. He never should have kissed her.**

* * *

**Safuren stood outside the disciplinary committees' door, she didn't want to see Hibari right now but knew if she didn't Reborn would shoot her, she cringed at the thought. **

**Taking a deep breath she quietly slipped open the door, entered and closed it behind her. Safuren stopped in her tracks when she saw Hibari lying fast asleep on a couch, hands behind his head, upon seeing him in that state she couldn't help but smile and quickly yet quietly made her way over to the couch.**

***Who would have thought Kyoya would look so peaceful while sleeping* she thought.**

**Unable to resist, Safuren leaned over him and brushed his hair from over his eyes. Not soon after she did that Hibari's eyes opened suddenly, the cold demeanour seen in them sent that knowing shiver down her spine; the two stared at each other and before Safuren could raise up just to get some distance between them Hibari grabbed her.**

**Safuren acting on impulse swung her free hand and slapped Hibari, her action caused her to freeze especially when she heard his growl; before she could process what happened, Safuren found herself being pinned to the ground, Hibari above her, with fury written all over his face, a slight bruise evident at the side of his cheek, she also realized that one of his tonfa was pressed to her neck **

**"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now you impossible woman, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" **

**Safuren shivered at his tone, she knew that she crossed him and she was terrified. The pressure from his tonfa increased on her neck **

**"If you want to kill me go ahead, I did slap you" Hibari smirked**

**"but I would advise you not to do that" **

**he raised an eyebrow **

**"and why shouldn't I?"**

**her expression turned serious, **

**"well for one Reborn will probably kill you and..." **

**eyes glowing with mischief, using her strength Safuren grabbed Hibari's shirt and pulled him closer and stared him dead in his eyes **

**"if you kill me Kyoya, who will you play with?"**

**no sooner as the words exited her mouth her lips crashed into his, taking his completely by surprise.**

* * *

**Hibari was planning to push her away when she grabbed his shirt but the moment she kissed him all thoughts flew out the window. Hibari moved his tonfa from her neck, snaked one hand around her waist and the other grabbing a hold of her hair tugging it in the process, **

**Safuren hissed at the pain in her scalp but it was quickly replaced by a sensation that had her panting and wiggling. Retaliating she bit down on his bottom lip, a metallic taste entered her mouth, Hibari pushed her further to the ground and placed his weight on her, getting a series of purrs and groans.**

**He could feel the heat radiating off of her with an intensity that had him aching to rip her clothes completely off her body, bury himself deep inside her and make her scream his name till she got hoarse, he however, knew that they had to stop or else he might hurt her.**

**Hibari pulled away from her with reluctance and watched down at her flushed face, he enjoyed the way her breast rose and fell as she panted for air also the feel of her smooth legs against his bare hands that so happened to sneak its way underneath her skirt, oh the places he wanted to touch her right there and then but restrained. **

**"Safuren I still want to know why you came to my office"**

**Safuren opened an eye, looked at him and sighed**

**"Reborn sent me," was all she said,**

**he looked at her before rising to his feet "come on get up, it's getting late, I'll take you home" **

**"wait but-"**

**"don't argue with me brat, I'm taking you home. Now let's go."**

**Safuren was fuming at his arrogance, she quickly straightened her clothes, grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, Hibari grabbed her upper hand and spoke in a stern voice **

**"I hope you were informed that I will be training you from hence forth and I'm going to make sure that you're life is a living hell after I'm done with you" **

**Safuren ignored Hibari's statement as she snatched her arm away from his grip and walked passed him. Now she sat beside him in his car, completely ignoring his presence, when he pulled up at her house she turned to face him her eyes glowing **

**"I should also warn you Kyoya that training me will be no easy task especially since you are aware that I defy you with ever fibre of my being, so if you think you're going to make my life miserable you got another thing coming, good night"**

**with that she quickly jumped out and slammed the door, heading inside her house. Hibari, unknowing to her was smiling to himself **

***the more difficult you behave the better it would be for you in the near future, it might just keep you alive***

**he thought as he drove away. **

**Safuren on the other hand was slumped against her front door trying to calm her fury, she was getting tired of Hibari's multi-complex emotional flip switch, one time he was calm, next he's blowing up like a fuse, other times he has her pinned under him, always kissing her **

***what are you complaining about, you like when he's pressed up against you kissing you* her libido screamed at her,**

**Safuren snarled as she marched up the stairs to her room.**

**" I'll make sure that Kyoya never has his way with me again," **

**Safuren heard her libido roll in laughter **

***sure love good luck with that, especially now that he's going to be training you* **

**"fuck don't remind me"**

* * *

**Sitting on a tall building looking out at the city sat a mysterious figure, their face concealed by a cloak, the buzzing of a device caught their attention **

**"yes" **

**silence **

**"I understand, I have already located the target. When would you like me to infiltrate?"**

**...**

**"understood, I'll contact you as soon as I'm finished."**

* * *

**Safuren jumped out of her troubled sleep, her body covered in sweat and tried to calm her laboured breathing. The days events had been so tiring that she retired to bed early. Glancing over at her alarm clock she noticed that it was 04:45 am **

***great now I'm never going to go back to sleep***

**Safuren slipped out of bed and made her way to her bedroom window, to look out at the night sky. She was having an uneasy feeling that she couldn't shake, something big and dangerous was coming her way and if she didn't prepare for it she'd be screwed. **

**Jumping upon the ledge, Safuren climbed unto the roof and sat in the centre. The silence was powerful, wind encircling her, causing her skin to tingle, suddenly the hairs on the back of her head stood up. Safuren turned her head towards whatever caught her attention, the next thing she knew she was crashing into the ground, the image of her house going up in flames. **

**She slowly stood to her feet and looked at the devastation before her **

***what the hell just happened!***

**just then Safuren moved to the left just in time to avoid a few daggers aiming at her head. She turned around, a figure emerging from the flames, somehow she knew that whoever this person was, was responsible for her destroyed house and was before her to take her life, not if she could help it **

**"so you're what I've been looking for all these years...mmmm delicious," **

***what a creep* **

**"who exactly are you?"**

**the stranger gave an evil laugh and didn't answer her, safuren knew that talking was futile. The stranger drew out a staff from his cloak a sickle at the end. The reflection of moon shining on it, aiming to intimidate it's prey.**

**"prepare to die fire sprout."**

***fire sprout? How the hell...my papa used to call me that***

**_'your parents didn't die by that accident, they were assassinated'_**

**Reborn's words from earlier recollected themselves in her mind **

**"you killed my parents didn't you" **

**she directed to the sickle bearing tyrant and again all he did was laugh but this time advanced towards her. Safuren bearing no weapons dodged every attack thrown at her, she even managed to land a few kicks and punches but something wasn't right, her opponent wasn't making any attempt to harm her, it's almost like she was being toyed with. Unexpectedly, her opponent's movements changed and before she could avoid the weapon it cut along her left arm, she hissed **

**"my my don't you look lovely covered in your own blood,"**

**she growled at his words, he chuckled **

**"I honestly thought you would put up much of a fight but..." his voice changed drastically, evil and ominous**

**"you're pathetic just like your mother, weak bitch!" **

**Safuren couldn't stand it anymore, she refused to be beaten by a psychopath.**

* * *

**She closed her eyes and blocked out all the sounds around her, only concentrating on the centre of her being **

***if it just for tonight it's all I need***

**for anyone watching it may seem that she was surrendering, her attacker also thinking the same. He laughed and charged towards her **

**"here I come, to take your soul fire sprout" **

**within seconds of slicing her in half, Safuren grabbed the tip of the sickle and with little effort broke it, also landing a solid kick in her opponent sending him pitching meters away.**

**Safuren opened her eyes, the colour of amber burning brightly within them, her pupils were so constricted that they were nearly unable to see. An aura erupted around her, causing the living grass surrounding her to shrivel and die. The mysterious cloaked figure looked on, fear radiating off of him **

**"wa-" **

**his words were cut when she disappeared instantly and grabbed a hold of his throat, lifting him high in the air. The cloak fell backward revealing the stranger's identity**

**"WHO ARE YOU!"**

**her voice sounding like thunder, in spite of his fears he knew that revealing his identity would be death on his part but little did he know, he was dead anyways. Safuren or what appeared to be her looked sternly at him then without remorse snapped his neck, tossing his body into the awaiting flames of the crumbled house. Safuren looked up at the moon, closed her eyes and a few moments later collapsed.**

* * *

Happy...Healthy...Comments


End file.
